I Think About You
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: Its been a year since Team Austin formed that one amazing summer. Are Austin and Ally made for each other, or really "Just Friends"
1. Chapter 1

**I Think About You**

**Chapter 1**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"AUSTIN! What are we doing? Where are you taking me?!" I laugh as he drags me round the mall of Miami. He came round to my house and dragged me over here.

"You'll see!" he smiles, as we carry on walking, I realise we are getting closer and closer to Sonic Boom. And after a few minutes more of walking, my suspicion is confirmed as we stand outside the double doors of my dads store.

"What are we doing here?" I ask, looking at him confused. He gives me a cheeky smile before opening the doors.

"SURPRISE!" shout Trish and Dez who are waiting inside.

"What's going on?" I smile, walking into the store.

"Can you not remember what today is?" Austin asks, walking up next to me, his shoulder rubbing against mine.

"No, sorry"

"It's the anniversary of Team Austin!" Dez smiles.

"Its been a whole year!" I say in shock.

"I know. Times gone so fast" Trish smiles.

"I cant take it anymore!" Dez shouts. "Group hug!" he shouts, opening his arms wide. We all laugh as we crowed round him and hug. I cant believe its been a whole year since Team Austin formed. A year ago, Austin stole my song and became an overnight sensation. A year since I embarrassed myself on The Helen Show. A year since I first met Austin.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

We turn up the music in the store and order in a pizza. Ally let us eat in the store, just this once. About half way through the nighs, Ally stands up and walks upstairs to the practice room. I follow her after a few seconds.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask her as she sits down on the piano bench.

"Yeah. I'm good." she smiles.

"I cant believe its been a whole year. Its gone so fast"

"Just to think. A year ago I thought you were a really annoying boy who was using the drums with corn dogs" she laughs.

"And a year ago I thought you were…" I say, not quite sure how to finish the sentence since I still think the same thing as I did when I met her. A beautiful, amazing girl who just needed more confidence.

"You thought I was a what?" she asks, her eyes looking up to me.

"A year since I found my best friend" I smile. "Remember when we sat at this piano and wrote our first song together" I smile, sitting down next to her on the bench.

"Yeah. We've come a long way. We'll you have" she smiles.

"You have as well" I say, looking at her. She looks up at me and we stare into each others eyes. We both smile at each other before I say anything. "Come on" I say standing up from the bench, taking both of her hands. "You owe me a dance" I smile as she stands up.

"Your kidding me right" she laughs as we walk to the door. I give her a serious look. "Your not kidding" she says with a frightened face.

"Come on. One dance" I smile as I open the door. We walk out of the practice room, but stop at the middle of the stairs. Both mine and Ally's jaws drop open as we see Trish and Dez…

SLOW DANCING TOGETHER!"

"W… what!" Ally asks confused, making Trish and Dez jump away from each other.

"Were you guys… dancing together!" I ask, still shocked.

"No! As if!" Dez says as if the last few seconds didn't happen.

"Why would I want to dance with… with that!" she says pointing at Dez. Me and Ally look at each other and laugh.

"You can tell us guys" Ally says, walking down the stairs. I follow her. I know the perfect trick to get them to admit it.

"Yeah. Because if you lie to us, the pressure will just build up and up and…"

"FINE I ADMIT IT!" Dez shouts. "Me and Trish have been dating the past few weeks!"

"DEZ! You idiot!" Trish says hitting his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ally says walking closer to them.

"Because its not really something I was proud to admit" Trish sighs.

"Hello! Right here!" Dez says pointing to himself.

"Anyway. Ally! You own me a dance" I say, trying to take her hand.

"What?" she says, her voice squeaky. "We never agreed to that. And anyway, we're talking about Trish and Dez, your such a cute couple" she says, trying to change the subject.

"Come on!" I say taking her hands and spinning her round to face me. "If Trish and Dez can dance together. You can dance with me" I smile.

"But you know how bad I am at dancing" she sighs.

"Please Ally" I say, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I want some more pizza" she says, turning away from me and walking away. I grab her right hand and spin her round. Grabbing her other hand in the process, I pull her closer before spinning us both round. I do the same thing a couple of times before placing my hands on her hips. She places her hands around my neck and we slow dance together. I stare into her perfect brown eyes, lucky to have this girl as my best friend.

"See. You can dance"

"Only with you though" she says, giving me perfect smile.

"And they said we were a cute couple" I hear Trish whisper to Dez.

"I don't see how we can see it and they don't" Dez whispers back. I feel glad that Ally didn't hear it, I didn't want to have that conversation again.

People have stopped us on the street and said what a cute couple we are, it feels so awkward when we have to tell them that we are just friends. I was getting tired of it.

_They wanna know, know, know _

_Your name, name, name_

Plays another tune. Ally breaks away from me and rushes over to the small bunch of benches in the corner, grabbing her phone.

"Hello. Hey Dallas, what's up?" I sigh as I hear his name. From the first moment I met him, I never really liked him.

"I am so sorry guys. But I really need to go see Dallas."

"But its out Team Austin anniversary" Trish inturupts as Ally grabs her stuff.

"I know. I'm so sorry guys"

"Fine, but you owe me another dance since we never finished this one" I add as she walks to the door.

"Promise" she smiles as she leaves the store. My heart starts to sink a bit as my best friend leaves to go see her boyfriend.

**Should I continue this story guys? I really want to know!**

**I watched Partners and Parachutes today and I am completely in love with it! The song at the end is the cutest thing I have ever heard! I literarily cried at it! (I loved it so much it's the title of my story!) **

**I don't own Austin and Ally. Please review! Should I carry on with it?**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Think About You**

**Chapter 2**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"So what happened last night with Dallas?" Trish asks as she walks into the store.

"Nothing important really. I'm so sorry I left you guys last night, I hate that I missed our anniversary" I say, putting a guitar back on the wall.

"Its fine"

"No its not. Its been a year since we formed the team, and I wasn't there to celebrate it"

"Ally, trust me, its fine. We understand that you needed to go see Dallas. The thing I really want to know is, did you finally kiss him?"

"No, I couldn't"

"Why not? You've been dating him for the past few months now Ally. Why wont you kiss him?"

"Because. Its my first kiss Trish. I want it to be amazing and magical. I want it to be with someone I really love"

"What? You don't really love Dallas?"

"I don't know" I sigh. "I like him, I really like him, but I don't know if he's the guy I want to give my first kiss to"

"Why don't you break up with him then? Find the right guy"

"You make it sound so easy"

"It could be. The perfect guy could be right in front of you" Trish says as Austin walks into the store, making our conversation stop immediately.

"Hey" Austin smiles, jumping over the counter to join me.

"Guys, how's that song coming along?" Trish asks.

"Not very well, we've got the right tune, but the lyrics…"

"Great, cause I booked Austin a spot on the Wanda Watson Show next week!" she interrupts.

"I'm gonna be on the Wanda Watson Show! Trish that is awesome!" Austin says, practically jumping up and down like a child. I cant help but smile as he does this. "We need to get working on the song!" Austin smiles at me. Gently taking my hand and dragging me towards the stairs.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I was glad that I could finally have some time alone with Ally. We never got to hang out, just the two of us anymore. She was always with Dallas, and if he wasn't there, Trish and Dez would be hanging round us two. I excitedly rushed up the stairs, but then a voice stops everything.

"Hey Ally." says a voice as we are about to walk into the practice room. Me and Ally turn around, and I realise that we wont be working on the song today, and I wont get to hang out with Ally, because Dallas is standing at the counter.

"Hey" Ally smiles, slipping her hand from mine and rushing down the stairs. I sigh as he wraps his arms around her, I'm not going to see my best friend today, again. I walk into the practice room and shut the door, sighing as I sit on the piano bench. Once again I'm reminded of the first time me and Ally sat at this piano together. A small smile spreads across my face as I think how different we both were back then. Back when Ally couldn't even go anywhere near Dallas, I miss those times.

"Hey Austin!" Dez says happily, walking into the practice room.

"Hey Dez, can you shut the door""Sure" he says slamming it. "Why?"

"Because he's out there"

"Who, Dallas?"

"Yeah" I sigh.

"I don't know why you have a problem with him, he's a really cool guy! He gave me this free phone case from his cart!" Dez says, showing me the case with looked like a penguin.

"I don't like him! Ally is always with him, she never has any time for me anymore"

"Well, he is her boyfriend"

"And I'm her best friend!"

"Austin, your starting to sound jealous"

"I'm not jealous!"

"I think I get what's going on here" Dez says, sitting down on the green armchair. "You like Ally"

"What? That's crazy!" I laugh.

"What? You don't like anything at all about Ally?"

"Well, yeah. There are a lot of things I like about Ally. I like… when we write songs together, and how I can talk to her about anything"

"Go on"

"I like… her smile… oh, and the way she laughs. And… I really like when we're playing piano…" I say, turning my body and placing my hands on the cool while keys. "…And my hand accidentally touches here's. I get the feeling like nobody, nobody else in the world understands me the way she does" I say with a smiles, turning back to Dez. I jump when I see him staring at me, his eyes wide. "But I'm not in love with her! We're just friends!"

**Ally's P.O.V.**

As me and Dallas walk through the mall, his hand in mine, I don't like it. I still feel bad about leaving the party last night, and I feel really bad that I couldn't work on the song with Austin today. I miss him. He's my best friend, and I haven't been able to see him for weeks because Dallas always shows up at the worst times. I feel like I'm letting my friends down.

"Ally, are you ok?" Dallas asks as we sit down at one of the tables in Scoops. "You seem really distracted today"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lie. A fake smile on my face. Dallas pays for our ice-creams and we start to talk. I feel so desperate to get out of here.

"Hang on" Dallas laughs. "You have a little something" he smiles, signalling to the side of my lip. I try to rub it off. "Here. Let me" he smiles, leaning over to me. He wipes the side of my lip, his face extremely close to mine. He stares into my eyes and starts to lean forward. My whole conversation with Trish rushes through my mind. She's right, I do need to find the right guy, and I'm not finding it in Dallas. I cant have my first kiss with him.

I pull away fast, standing up from my seat. He looks up at me, looking upset and a bit shocked.

"S…sorry Ally. I didn't mean too…"

"I should get going" I say, grabbing my bag and rushing out of Scoops, straight back to the store.

"Your back soon" Trish says as she sits on the counter, reading a magazine. "Did you dump him?"

"No. But I'm going to" I sigh, climbing up the stairs to the practice room. Hoping that Austin will still be there, and luckily, he is. Sat on the bench at the piano, playing a small tune.

"What happened to your date with Dallas?"

"I don't really want to talk about it" I say, sitting next to him on the bench.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Oh, ok. Do you want to work on the song?…"

"He tried to kiss me" she sighs.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It should be, shouldn't it? But it wasn't"

"So, did you kiss him?"

"No, I couldn't. I didn't want to give my first kiss to him"

"What are you going to do then?"

"The only thing I can do. I'm going to have to break up with him" she sighs, rubbing her eyes. "Come here" I say, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. Her head leans on my chest. I don't know why, but a small part of me was relieved that she didn't give her first kiss to Dallas.

**Thanks for reading guys! Thank you for your amazing reviews you guys have been giving me. You guys are amazing, I love you!**

**I hope you liked it! I don't own Austin and Ally. Please review!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Think About You**

**Chapter 3**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I lay back in my bed. My head starts to think of the first moment I met Ally. Me and Dez has thought of this "brilliant" idea to make a music video of me playing the drums with corn dogs. As I think about it now, it seems like a really stupid idea. Ally must have thought we were idiots. But the moment she walked over to me, telling me there was no food allowed in the store, I could feel an instant connection with her. Something inside me just clicked with her. Like we were meant to find each other, meant to be partners and best friends. Then later that day, I felt like I had to see her again, so I sneaked up to the practice room. Stopping at the door when I heard the most beautiful voice in the world. I turn out the lights, laying my head back on my pillow. I'll never forget the first time I heard Ally sing, and how scared she was when she found I was standing at the door, listening to her.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I lean against the counter of the store. Dallas was coming by any minute, Trish had been prepping me on how to dump him, since I've never had to do it before. Now her, Austin and Dez were waiting upstairs in the practice room. I started to feel so bad when I saw Dallas walking into the store.

"Hey Ally" he says with a big smile. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to rush things between us like that. I know we agreed to take us slow" he says, he's been so patient with me for the past few months, and now I had to end things between us.

"No, no its ok" I sigh. I'm dreading the whole of this conversation.

"So, are we ok?"

"No, we're not Dallas. Look, you have no idea how much I like you, but things don't feel right between us. I've always wanted to find the perfect match with me, but I don't think you're it"

"Is this about Austin" he sighs, looking very upset.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Is this because of Austin?"

"Dallas, I don't know what your talking about"

"Oh come on Ally!" he says. I can hear the anger in his voice. "Anyone can tell that he has feelings for you!"

"That's crazy. Me and Austin are just friends"

"Yeah right! I'm not stupid" he sighs. "I have to go back to work. Bye Ally" he hisses, storming out of the store. This really didn't go as well as I had hoped it would.

What did he mean about me and Austin? I mean, people had always told us that we looked a cute couple, but we had always laughed about it. What is Dallas seeing that I'm not? Austin doesn't have feelings for me, we're best friends, that idea is crazy.

I walk up to the practice room where Trish and Dez are sat on the sofa together, there hands linked. I still cant believe they've been dating. Austin is sat on the piano bench.

"How'd it go?" Trish asks.

"Not to well" I sigh, sitting in the green armchair.

"He'll get over it" Austin says, walking over to me. He sits on the armrest of the chair and wraps his arms around me, I rest my head on his chest. Maybe Dallas thought we had feelings for each other because we're so close. Me and Austin are best friends, we always hug. Maybe Dallas thought didn't see it the way we did.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Know what would make you feel better?" Trish asks, her hands still linked with Dez's, I cant get over them dating. "An awesome sleepover! The four of us, the practice room. Bring in some snacks, play some music, it'll be fun"

"You know what Trish, that does sound good" Ally says, lifting her head from my chest.

"Awesome! We'll all go home, grab our stuff and meet back here in an hour" Trish smiles. Her and Dez walk out of the room. Ally stands up from the armchair, about to walk out of the room, but I cant help but ask.

"What did Dallas say?"

"Well, he said… it was strange, he asked me if our break us was about you"

"What? What do you mean?"

"He thought I was breaking up with him because of you. He said that you had feelings for me. I guess he took our friendship the wrong way" she smiles.

"Yeah. I mean, you and me dating. That would be wired"

"Yeah, really wired" she adds. An awkward silence fills the room. "I should be going. I'll see you back here later" she smiles, walking out of the room.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I love my friends, they always know how to cheer me up. We were all sat around in the practice room. Trish in her leopard print pyjamas, Dez wearing red ones with penguins over it. Austin was wearing some knee length blue bed shorts with black top. I was wearing my light pink pyjamas that had white music notes covering it. We had all the sheets and pillows covered across the floor, Dez has even built a little fort in the corner of the room. We were all sat around, just talking like we usually do.

"So guys, have you finished the song for The Wanda Watson Show yet?" Trish asks.

"Can we not talk about work tonight? Please" Austin asks, grabbing a guitar from the wall. "How about we jam for a bit?" he asks, sitting on the piano bench. We all stand up and crowed around the guitar. We all start singing loud, laughing at how bad it is sometimes.

"Next song?" Austin asks.

"Sure" I smile as he plays again. We all start singing together.

"_My mind is a warrior_

_My heart is a foreigner_

_My eyes are the colour of red like a sunset_

_Never keep it bottled up_

_Left to the hands of the coroner_

_Be a true heart not a follower_

_We're not done yet now_

_I see it in your movements tonight_

_If we can ever do this right_

_I'm never gonna let you down_

_Oh, I'll never let you down_

_Now keep it on the down low_

_And I'll keep you around so I'll know_

_That I'll never let you down_

_I'll never let you down_

_You're strumming on my heart strings_

_Like you were a grade 8_

_But I've never felt this way_

_I'll pick your feet up off of the ground_

_And never ever let you down_

_You're strumming on my heart strings_

_Like you were a grade 8_

_But I've never felt this way_

_I'll pick your feet up off of the ground_

_And never ever let you down_

_My eyes are a river filler_

_This drink is a liver killer_

_Your chest is a pillow for my weary head to lay to rest again_

_Your body is my ballpoint pen_

_And your mind is my new best friend_

_Your eyes are the mirror to take me to the edge again_

_And I see it in your movement tonight_

_If we should ever do this right_

_I'm never gonna lat you down_

_Oh, I'll never let you down_

_We'll keep it on the down low_

_And I'll keep you around so I know that_

_I'll never let you down_

_Oh, I'll never let you down_

_You're strumming on my heart strings_

_Like you were a grade 8_

_But I've never felt this way_

_I'll pick your feet up off of the ground_

_And never ever let you down_

_You're strumming on my heart strings_

_Like you were a grade 8_

_But I've never felt this way_

_I'll pick your feet up off of the ground_

_And never ever let you down_

_Hold my heart to stop me bleeding now, now, now_

_And I'll never let you down_

_Hold my heart to stop me bleeding now, now, now_

_And I'll never let you down_

_Hold my heart to stop me bleeding now, now, now_

_And I'll never let you down_

_Hold my heart to stop me bleeding now, now, now_

_Oh I'll never let you down_

_Cause you're strumming on my heart strings_

_Like you were a grade 8_

_But I've never felt this way_

_I'll pick your feet up off of the ground_

_And never ever let you down_

_You're strumming on my heart strings_

_Like you were a grade 8_

_But I've never felt this way_

_I'll pick your feet up off of the ground_

_And never ever let you down"_

During the last chorus, my eyes look over to Austin. He's smiling at me as my eyes lock with his.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I stare into her beautiful brown eyes as we finish the song. My heart starts to beat faster, what is going on with me lately. Ally's my best friend.

"That was awesome guys!" Trish says, yawning. "But I really need to get some sleep" she says, walking over to her bright pink sleeping bag and climbing inside.

"I could get some sleep too" Dez says, walking over to his fort.

"Yeah, me to" Ally says, dropping our eye contact, but a smile still on her face. I turn out the lights and climb under my covers which were placed next to Ally's.

I stare up at the ceiling, Ally and Trish are fast asleep. I'm not sure about Dez since he's still in his fort. I turn my head to the left. Ally looks so peaceful as she sleeps. It looks like there is a small smile on her face. I cant help but smile at how perfect she looks. These past few days I haven't been able to get her out of my mind, she's all that I've been thinking about.

"Austin, are you awake?" whispers a voice. I sit up to see Dez's head poking out of his fort.

"Yeah. I cant sleep" I whisper back.

"Me neither. Trish's snoring is way to loud" which is true, Trish was snoring pretty loud.

"Dallas thinks there is something going on between me and Ally" I whisper, trying to change the subject.

"But there isn't, is there?"

"No" I sigh, smiling at Ally. A piece of hair had fallen in front of her face. "But…"

"But what?"

I push the piece of hair back from her face. "I like her Dez"

**I really hope you like the chapter guys. I will upload soon.**

**Thanks for reading. I don't own Austin and Ally. Please review.**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I Think About You**

**Chapter 4 **

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"This is huge!" Dez says as me and him walk down into the store. It was morning, but Trish and Ally were still asleep.

"No its not"

"Austin, you like Ally. This is defiantly huge!"

"No, its not. Its not going to be some huge deal! Its Ally. She's my best friend and my partner, there is no way anything can happen between us. It would mess everything up"

"It could change everything"

"Exactly. Change is bad"

"But this change could be the best thing that ever happened to you."

"No. Its just some small crush. It'll pass in a couple of days" I say just as Trish walks out of the practice room. "Don't tell anyone about this Dez"

"But you like her Austin, you cant just let that pass"

"Austin likes who?" Trish yawns, walking down the stairs to join us.

"No one!" Dez says in a high pitched voice.

"Dez. I can tell when your lying"

"Lying? Who's lying? Not me, defiantly not me" Dez stutters.

"Oh, ok" Trish yawns again, about to walk back up the stairs.

"OK! Austin likes Ally!" Dez says, making Trish turn back around.

"DEZ!" I shout. I cant believe he just gave it away like that.

"I'm sorry Austin, she tortured me!" he sighs, even though Trish wasn't even bothered before.

"You what!" Trish says with a huge smile. "I cant believe this!" I'm about to talk when Dez interrupts me.

"I know right! I cant believe it! We've been saying for ages that they make a perfect couple, now its actually happening!"

"No its not!" I interrupt. "Me and Ally are not going to be a couple! Its just a crush, its all going to be over in a few days" I say, just as Ally walks out of the practice room. I don't think she heard us. I look up at the stairs. Running her hands through her hair, her eyes barley open, still in her pyjamas. She looked so cute.

"Ok, maybe it will talk longer then a couple of days" I say to Trish and Dez.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I slowly walk down to my friends, still tired from last night. I don't know what happened when we were all singing last night, Austin's eyes locked with mine, I mean, that happens all the time, but not like that. It felt different that time. I don't know, I'm probably just over thinking things.

"Morning guys" I say, rubbing my eyes, trying to stop them being so blurry.

"How'd you sleep?" Dez asks me, he looks so nervous.

"Good. So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, we really need to work on the song today. I'm on the Wanda Watson show in 3 days and we still haven't finished it"

"Ok, sure. I'll go get changed then we can work on it" I smile, walking back up to the practice room.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"What are we going to do about this?" Dez asks when Ally has closed the door to the practice room.

"I don't know, but we cant do anything about it today. Today me and Ally need to be just friends"

"Fine. But we need to do something about it. I think your perfect for each other"

"If I'm honest. I think so two" I smiles.

When Ally comes out of the practice room, she looks amazing in a blue flower dress and green waist coat. She looked like the old Ally, back when I first met her. I go to the practice room after and change into my black jeans and black and red stripy shirt.

"Right, lets work on the song" Ally smiles, grabbing her book and sitting at the piano in the corner of the store. It was a Sunday, the store wasn't going to be open, so we had the whole day to work on the song.

"Well, me and Dez should get going" Trish says around lunch time. I could tell she wanted to give me and Ally some alone time.

"But I'm enjoying this" Dez smiles, looking at me and Ally as we sit at the piano together. Obviously not hinting what Trish was trying to do.

"Come on" Trish says, grabbing Dez's arm and dragging him out of the store.

"That was wired" Ally says when the have left the store. She gives me a confused smile before going back to the piano and working on the song.

"I… I just don't know!" Ally says, frustrated. We had been working on the song all day, but we could never make it sound right. All the lyrics sound wrong with the melody. It was now 7pm and we were no where near finished with the song.

"We'll get it" I say, trying to calm her down.

"I know we'll get it eventually, but usually its so easy to write songs. What's wrong with me today?" she sighs.

"You've just been out of it for a few weeks. We haven't written a song in a while, that's all"

"And why haven't we been writing songs for a while? Because I've been to busy focusing on Dallas" she sighs, standing up from the piano. "I've been so self centred, letting all my friends down, especially letting you down Austin"

"No you haven't" I say, standing up from the piano bench and walking over to her. I put my hands on both of her arms and she looks up into my eyes. "You could never let me down" I smile. She forces a smile back.

"What would I do without a friend like you" she smiles, wrapping her arms around me. I put my arms around her as well, even though a small part of me hurts knowing that friends is all we will ever be.

"I'll order in the food and we can work on the song tonight?"

"Sure"

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Right. Lets make a song" I smile, taking Austin's arm and dragging him to the piano. We had already eaten all the food, and I was ready to get working on what was going to be a long night.

"_Woah, yeah_

_Stop, hiding out in the shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_Don't, lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter then this"_

**11pm**

I stop playing the piano and look over to Austin. He went over to the counter a while ago and now I see him lying down on it fast asleep. I laugh as I walk over to him, picking up a pair of cymbals along the way. I walk behind the counter and smash the cymbals together. Instantly waking Austin up. It scared him so much he falls off the counter. I stand there laughing at him.

"Not fair!" he says, getting back onto his feet.

"Shouldn't have fallen asleep then, should you!" I laugh. Walking back to the piano.

**12am**

I'm still sat at the piano, my eyes feel really heavy, and before I know it, I cant keep them open. My head falls against the hard surface of the piano as I fall asleep.

_ZZZZZZZZ!_

Makes a buzzing sound, my body starts shaking as electricity shoots through my body. I look over at Austin who has a cheeky smile on his face as he holds an electric shock prank in his hand.

"Not cool" I laugh.

"Shouldn't have fallen asleep then should you" he smiles, repeating what I said earlier.

"_Yeah if you never take a shock_

_Your never gonna win _

_So turn it all around"_

**1 am**

I sit at the piano, writing in my book. Austin is sat on the counter playing the guitar, going over what we have already. I hear him put down the guitar and walk over to me. Suddenly I hear a shaking sound near my ear. I look up to him and see he is holding a maraca.

"What are you doing?" I laugh.

"I don't know" he says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just get back to the song" I smile at him. He gives me a small smile back before going back to the guitar.

"_And break down the walls_

_Oh woah_

_Come and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance _

_Make a stand and break, break, break down the walls"_

**4am**

I sit on the counter, my book in my hand, writing more ideas down. Austin is sat at the piano, writing on a piece of paper. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eyes, I see a piece of scrunched up paper fly past my head. I look over to Austin who is sat at the piano looking innocent. He doesn't say anything, but swings his arms open, making him lean forward. Suddenly the piano bench tips forward, making him fall onto the floor. I burst out laughing as he sits there, looking down at the ground, the innocent look still on his face.

"Come on" I say, jumping off the counter and offering him my hand. He takes it and I help him to his feet.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

**6am**

"_Woah_

_Break down the walls_

_Woah_

_Break down the walls_

_Woah"_

We sing together as we sit next to each other on the piano. Our hands rushing round the keys, trying to get the right notes, but suddenly, our hands touch each other. The same feeling rushes over me. I cant help but smile as I look over to her. She looks up at me, a smile on her face as well. I look into her beautiful brown eyes, my heart beating fast. If I could, I would kiss her right now. But I know that cant happen. I cant ruin our friendship and our partnership. It would be stupid to loose what we have right now.

We both look down, back at the piano keys and start playing again.

**7am**

"_Come on and take a chance_

_Make a stand _

_And break, break, break down the walls_

_Break down the walls"_

We sing the final line together.

"We did it! We finished the song!" Ally smiles, looking up at me.

"And it only took the whole night!" I joke. She ignores it and wraps her around me in a hug, I do the same. I hold her close to me, not wanting to let go of her. I finally had my Ally back.

**Hope you like it guys. I promise to make the next chapter more interesting. This was kind of like a filler chapter. **

**I will update soon. I don't own Austin and Ally. Please review.**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Think About You**

**Chapter 5**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

The TV interview came quicker then I thought. Before I knew it, I was sat in a dressing room backstage of the show, people rushing round me trying to change my hair and my clothes. Ally, Trish and Dez had been told to wait near the stage. Over the past few days, me and Ally had been hanging out every day. I missed her so much while she was busy with Dallas, I was happy I finally had her back. I had my beautiful, awkward, shy Ally back. I was happier then ever.

"Austin. Your on in 5 minutes" says one of the backstage team before they rush out of the dressing room. The stylist does one last touch to my hair before I stand up and walk out of the room. They lead me straight to the stage.

"And next up on today's show. We a rising star, I can tell he is going to be huge!" Wanda shouts, the crowed starts to scream. "Everyone please welcome the one and only, Austin Moon!" she shouts. I got told to walk onto the stage. I don't even get to speak to my friends before I walk out, walking straight to the centre where Wanda is waiting. "Austin, its great to have you on the show, thanks for coming" she says, shaking my hand before we both sit down.

"Great to be here" I smile. I look over to the side of the stage where I see Trish, Dez and Ally all smiling at me. I wish I could have Ally sat here with me. She deserves to have credit for everything she's done for me. But she has to stage backstage, since she has her stage fright.

"So, lets talk about your music. Ever since your first hit Double Take which was release last year, your career has just blown up! How does that make me feel?"

"It makes me feel amazing. I mean, I was always told that I have one in a zillion chances of making it, I'm just glad I could prove them wrong"

"How do you come up with such amazing songs?"

"Trust me, I'm not the only one working on them. I have them most amazing friends who help me with everything"

"Tell us about these amazing friends then"

"Well, first of all, there's Trish. She's my manager, she get me all the concerts and TV interviews. If she wasn't here, I would be talking to you right now! I think this is probably the longest job she's ever had" I say, which makes the crowed laugh. I look over to the corner to see all my friends laughing as well. "Then there's my friend Dez. He makes all my music videos. He's an amazing director, and he's been my best friend for… as long as I can remember actually. But then I have the most amazing song writer and best friend. Her names Ally Dawson, and without her, I wouldn't have had my first hit with Double Take, I would have any songs at all. I wouldn't have made it anywhere without her" I say. If I cant have Ally out here with me, I can at least give her credit.

"They all sound amazing Austin" Wanda smiles. "But you know you have a lot of teenage girl fans out there" she says, the crowed starts to scream, I start to laugh, since I know what the next question is going to be. "I have to ask what there all thinking. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I have to reveal to you guys…" I say, building up some tension. "I don't have a girlfriend"

"Aw, you built it up then Austin. I thought we had an exclusive on our hands" she smiles, making the crowed laugh. "A young cute guy like you, is there no girl you have your eye on, none at all?"

"Well…" I say, pausing the sentence.

"Oo! You heard it here first guys! Austin Moon has a crush on someone! You've got to spill now!"

"Look Wanda, there's not much to tell. I have a crush on a girl, but its defiantly not going to work out"

"Why not?"

"Its very, very complicated" I admit. I couldn't tell the whole world that I had a crush on Ally Dawson. She was my best friend.

"As much as I would love to find out more, we have to take a short break. But afterwards, Austin Moon is going to be singing a brand new original song! We'll be back in a few!" Wanda shouts.

"And we're off air!" someone backstage shouts. I stand up from my seat and start to walk over to my friends who are looking at me with shocked expressions. But before I can reach them, another one of the backstage people rushes me over to the performance area and hands me a microphone. I stand there for a few minutes before someone shouts.

"Going live in 3...2...1...!"

"Welcome back to the Wanda Watson show! Up next, performing a brand new original song! Austin Moon everybody!" Wanda shouts before the cameras are pointed at me.

"This is another amazing song written by my partner Ally Dawson!" I say before the music kicks in.

"_Woah, yeah_

_Stop, hiding out in the shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_Don__'__t, lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter then this_

_Yeah if you never take a shock_

_Your never gonna win _

_So turn it all around_

_And break down the walls_

_Oh woah_

_Come and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance _

_Make a stand and break, break, break down the walls_

_Woah_

_Break down the walls_

_Woah_

_Break down the walls_

_Woah_

_Come on and take a chance_

_Make a stand _

_And break, break, break down the walls_

_Break down the walls__"_

I sing the final line, thinking it sounded better when Ally sang it with me. But the crowed still screams and cheers for me. The cameras go back to Wanda.

"Unfortunately that's all we have time for on today's show! Big thanks to all our guests and a huge thank you to Austin Moon! I have been Wanda Watson! Thanks for watching!" she shouts, the crowed going crazy.

"And we're off air! Great show everyone!" the director shouts.

"Thanks for being on the show today Austin, you were amazing" Wanda smiles, shaking my hand again.

"You too" I say before I walk over to my friends. We go back to the dressing room together.

"Well done Austin!" Trish smiles.

"You were awesome!" Dez says, giving me a high five.

"Austin, can I speak to your manager for a second" the director says walking into the dressing room.

"That's me!" Trish smiles, her hand is still linked with Dez's so she drags him out of the room with her. Leaving me and Ally in the room together.

"Well done Austin. You were amazing" she says wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I do the same.

"It sounded better when you sang it with me" I admit.

"Don't be stupid. You sounded amazing without me" she smiles, pulling away from the hug.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"I have to ask you though, when she was interviewing you. You said that you liked someone"

"Oh yeah. About that" he says, rubbing the back of his head the way he always does when he's nervous. He looks so cute every time he does it. "I was talking about… about…"

"Austin, its me. You can tell me anything"

"I was talking about…"

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"I was talking about… Kira Starr" I lie. I stare into her beautiful brown eyes, why cant I just tell her? Why didn't I just tell her? Instead I lied to her.

"What? Kira Starr. Jimmy Starr, the guy who signed you to his record labels daughter?"

"Yep. That's the one"

"Austin. I can tell when your lying to me" Ally says, she knows me to well, but I cant tell her the truth. I don't want to ruin everything we have.

"I'm not lying to you Ally. That's the reason its not going to work out, because she's Jimmy's daughter. He would never let me date her!"

"Do as the song says. Take a chance. Break down the wall" she smiles. She's right. I should take the chance. I need to tell her, somehow.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Kira. Of course it was Kira. Why wouldn't it be? I saw she had a connection with Austin the moment they saw each other when we shot the video for No Ordinary Day.

So Austin likes Kira. That's great. He's my best friend! I'm happy for him. I should be happy for him, shouldn't I? Then why is a small part of me disappointed that it wasn't me?

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! I will update soon! I don't own Austin and Ally. Please review.**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Think About You**

**Chapter 6**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

The day after the interview, I find myself sat in the practice room, alone. I need to think of a way to tell Ally how I feel. But how can I do that? She's my best friend, how can I convince her that we could be more then that? I need to do something amazing. We both love music, I could write her a song. But I know that wont work. I suck at writing songs. I remember the last time I wrote a song. It was for a girl named Cassidy, and I totally embarrassed me and her in front of a crowed of people. I had to get Ally's help to write me a better song, but even then I never got a date with her. She went to LA with her band, she promised that she would go on a date with me when she got back. But I don't want that date. I want Ally.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Hello" says a familiar voice through the phone.

"Hey Kira, it's Ally"

"Oh hey! How are you? I haven't seen you since the video!"

"I'm doing great, I just wanted to ask you something"

"Sure. Go for it"

"Do you like Austin?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you like like Austin? More then a friend?"

"I've never really thought about him like that. I mean, when I first saw him I thought he was cute, but when I found out you two liked each other I took a huge step back"

"What do you mean you two liked each other?"

"You and Austin, I thought you liked each other, aren't you dating?"

"No! Me and Austin are just really good friends, that's all"

"Really? You kind of seemed perfect together. But yeah, I do like Austin"

"Great, because he likes you too!"

"Really?" she says, the sound of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, but he's kind of scared to admit it because your dad signed him to his record label and everything"

"Oh yeah" she sighs.

"But I say go for it. You like him, he really likes you. He was to scared to ask you, but he wants to know if you will go on a date with him, tonight"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah" I say, biting hard on my lip, resisting the urge to stop all of this and hang up the phone. He doesn't want you Ally. He wants Kira.

"Sure. Tell him I said yes. I'll meet him tonight, say, outside Sonic Boom?"

"Sure. I'll go tell him now"

"Thank you for this Ally. You're a really good friend"

"Any time" I say before the line goes dead. I take a deep breath. You did the right thing Ally. You did it for Austin.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I start to strum my guitar. I had been working on the song all morning. It didn't really say how I felt about Ally, but I had done ok for a guy who cant write songs.

"_Smoke alarm went off at night_

_I woke up, wiped the sleep out of my eye_

_She left a note "I'll be back in 5"_

_Well, I'm still waiting for that moment to arrive, heyI was told to put my job in front of you_

_But it won't hold me like you doBut I do it for the love, waiting on the gold rush_

_Keep it on the edge, smoking on a roll up_

_When I see my friends, all they say is hold up_

_And remember the timeWhen we were in school listening to grown ups_

_Didn't learn a thing, but then again you know what_

_You know how to sing_

_But you don't know anything other than that_

_So maybe you should learn to love her_

_Like, like the way_

_Maybe you should learn to love her_

_Like, like the wayMaybe you should learn to love her_

_Like, like the way_

_And maybe you should learn to love her_

_Like, like the way you want to be loved_

_I never told her that I liked_

_They way she dances slightly out of time_

_And pretends she knows the words_

_To a song she's never heard_

_But I tell her all the time, heyI was told to put my job in front of you_

_But it won't hold me like you doBut I do it for the love, waiting on the gold rush_

_Keep it on the edge, smoking on a roll up_

_When I see my friends, all they say is hold up_

_And remember the timeWhen we were in school listening to grown upsDidn't learn a thing, but then again you know what_

_You know how to sing_

_But you don't know anything other than thatSo maybe you should learn to love her_

_Like, like the way_

_Maybe you should learn to love her_

_Like, like the wayMaybe you should learn to love her_

_Like, like the way_

_And maybe you should learn to love her_

_Like, like the way you want to be loved_

_HeyI do it for the love, waiting on the gold rush_

_Keep it on the edge, smoking on a roll up_

_When I see my friends, all they say is hold up_

_And remember the timeWhen we were in school listening to grown ups_

_Didn't learn a thing, but then again you know what_

_You know how to sing_

_But you don't know anything other than that_

_So maybe you should learn to love herLike, like the way_

_Maybe you should learn to love her_

_Like, like the wayMaybe you should learn to love her_

_Like, like the way_

_And maybe you should learn to love her_

_Like, like the way you want to be loved"_

"Was that about Kira?" asks a voice, making me jump. I turn around to see Ally stood at the door, that same beautiful smile on her face. I cant stop the smile that appears on my face.

"Um, yeah. Yeah it was" I lie. I didn't want her to know I wrote the song about her. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"I love it. See, you can write songs"

"The ones we write together sound better"

"Well, guess what. Because I am your amazing best friend, I got you a date" she smiles. For a second, my heart rushes, stupidly thinking that it would be with Ally. "With Kira"

"You… you did what?"

"I got you a date with Kira. I… I thought you would be happy about it" she says, noticing the shocked and disappointed look on my face.

"I am!" I lie. "I'm just a bit shocked"

"Well, she's meeting you here, tonight"

"Tonight! Wow. Um… thank you Ally" I say, wrapping my arms around her. I hold her close to me, why did I have to lie? Now I'm in a mess with Kira. Its going to be even harder to get Ally now. Why did I have to be so stupid.

**That night**

I appear at Sonic Boom at 7, wearing some black jeans, white top and red over shirt. Red high tops on my feet. Ally is still stood behind the counter, looking as amazing as she always does. I'm about to go over and talk to her when Trish and Dez drag me over to the corner.

"What is going on?" Trish says, looking at me shocked.

"Yeah. Ally said you have a date with Kira" Dez adds.

"Yeah. I kind of screwed up. When I admitted I had a crush on someone on the Wanda Watson show, Ally asked me who it was backstage. I got to scared. I told her I liked Kira, and now she set us up on a date!"

"You idiot!" Trish says, punching my arm. "Why didn't you just tell her the truth?"

"Because Trish, I don't know if she likes me back. You have no idea how much I want to tell her" I say, looking over my shoulder. Ally is stood talking to a customer, fiddling with her hair. It takes me a second before I realise she is talking to Dallas!

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When Dallas walked into the store, I was kind of shocked. I didn't think that he would even want to see me again, but he walked straight to the counter and we started talking.

"Hey Ally" he says with a smile.

"Hey"

"How have you been?"

"I've been ok. You?"

"I've been better, but I'm happy to see you again"

"You too" I say with a smile. Dallas looks over to the corner where I see Austin is staring at us both. He looks away as soon as our eyes lock.

"So, are you dating him then?"

"No. I told you Dallas. Me and Austin are just friends. He's going on a date with another girl tonight"

"Really? Look Ally, I came over here to ask you something. Do you maybe want to grab a drink some time. I've missed you a lot"

"You know what. I missed you too" I lie. I had been having a lot of fun without him, but I know that the whole me and Austin thing is some stupid idea in my imagination. We're best friends, that's all we're ever going to be, and that's how it should stay.

"So, see you at the food court tomorrow? Say 1pm?"

"Sure. I'll see you there" I smile as he walks out of the store. Maybe me and Dallas just needed a short break. We could work things out, make our relationship work.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As soon as he walks out of the store, I walk over to Ally.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to ask me out for a drink" she says with a small smile.

"You said no, right?"

"I said yes. If you can take a chance with Kira, I can take a chance with Dallas" she says, her smile growing bigger. WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

"Hey Austin" says a voice, I spin around to see Kira waiting at the door. "You ready to go?"

"Sure" I smile, even though its completely fake.

"Have fun" I hear Ally whisper to me before I walk over to Kira. Our hands link together and we walk out of the store. This is not right, I'm going on a date with completely the wrong girl.

**Thank you for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The song in this chapter is Gold Rush by Ed Sheeran. I don't own the song.**

**NotALoveSong12 (nice name by the way!) thanks for your review last night, it really made me smile. I've been feeling a bit down lately and you cheered me up! I'm glad you like my story so much! Good luck to your mom and Happy Birthday to your best friend!**

**I will update soon! I don't own Austin and Ally. Please review!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Think About You **

**Chapter 7**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Hey Ally" Dallas says, a huge smile on his face as I walk up to him. He's sat in a corner couch at Starbucks, slowly sipping a coffee.

"Hi" I say nervously, sitting down on the couch opposite him. I'm still trying to convince myself that this is actually a good idea.

"So, how have you been?" he asks, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen between us.

"I've been good. Working at the store, working on new songs for Austin" I say, Dallas cringes as soon as I mention his name. "You?"

"Yeah, I've been good. Working at the cellphone accessory cart hasn't been to interesting" he sighs, the silence falling once again between us. We sit there for a few minutes, never really looking at each other. Everything was so awkward between us now. I remember when I used to be so comfortable around him.

"Dallas. Why did you ask me to meet you here?" I say. I didn't want to be here if it was wasting my time. Could we really fix the relationship that we had. I don't even know if I want to.

"Ally. I missed you so much. Over the time we've been apart, I've never felt so empty. I know that you said you thought I wasn't the right guy for you, but if you give me time. I know I can prove that I am the guy for you."

"Dallas, I don't know…" I sigh. He stands up from the couch and walks over to my side. Sitting down next to me, his hands grab mine.

"Ally. You're the first girl that has ever made my heart race. I'm willing to go as slow as you want with this relationship. As long as I have you back. I…" he says, one hand grabbing mine tighter. His eyes staring intensely into mine. His other hand goes to my cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. He starts to lean forward until his forehead touches mine. "I love you" he whispers, staring into my eyes, waiting for my response.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I walk through the mall on my own. Trish and Dez we're back at the store, Ally was at a stupid date with Dallas. Last night with Kira was awful. I hated every single moment of it. I sat through a movie and dinner, wishing Kira was someone else. Wishing she was Ally.

I walk through the food court. I knew Ally was somewhere here with Dallas. I wasn't spying on them, but I just got to curious. I wanted to know if things were going well between them. If it was going well, I knew it was bad news for me. I had to be so stupid. If I had just told Ally, told her that I want her to be more then my song writer, told her that she is all that I can think about. Told her I love her. Then I wouldn't be in the stupid mess.

My hands in my jeans pockets, my head down, I walk past all the restaurants. Quickly looking into each one in case she was there. Melody Diner… no. Minis… nope. Scoops… not there. Starbucks… there she is. Both of them. Sat on the same couch, Dallas' hands holding Ally's. I see his lips moving, saying something to her as his face gets closer and closer to hers. There's only a couple of centimetres between them. A surge of anger rushes through me. I cant watch this. I cant see this happen. I quickly run away, running straight to Sonic Boom. I clench my teeth together, trying hard not to scream. I cant believe this. I've completely messed everything up. This is all my fault.

"Austin. Are you ok?" Trish says, her and Dez walking up to me. There hands connected. How come that they can be happy, find someone who they love, and things are so simple. Why does it have to be hard for me?!

"No" I shout.

"What happened?" Dez asks.

"ME! I HAPPENED! I WRECKED EVERYTHING! NO, I WASN'T SINGING ABOUT YOU ALLY! I WAS SINGING ABOUT KIRA! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT AM I?! NOW SHE'S BACK TOGETHER WITH THAT JERK DALLAS!"

"Austin, calm down" Trish shouts, but I can see it in her eyes, that I'm scaring her.

"NO! I CANT CALM DOWN! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" I shout, tears start running down my cheeks. Why did I have to mess everything up?

"Its not your fault man" Dez says, trying to calm me down, but its not working. I just get more and more angry with myself. I grab the guitar off the wall and smash it to the ground. The whole guitar breaks into pieces.

"AUSTIN!" Trish shouts, looking at me shocked. "What are you doing? Stop it!" she shouts as I'm about to grab another guitar. My breathing is fast and heavy as I shove past them both and rush up to the practice room. I leap onto the couch, screaming into a pillow. Tears running down my cheeks.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

As Dallas' face gets closer to mine, my mind snaps into action. Remember why you broke up with this guy. He's not the right guy for you. Your not meant to be together. Remember what Trish said. The perfect guy could be right in front of me. And I think he has been. What if Austin is that perfect guy? If he is, then I cant take a chance on Dallas.

I quickly pull away from Dallas, just before his lips reach mine.

"I'm sorry Dallas" I say shaking my head. "I cant date you again. I still mean what I said. Your not the right guy for me" I say, standing up from my seat and grabbing my purse. "I'm sorry" I repeat before rushing out of Starbucks. What am I going to do? I like Austin. But… but we're best friends. We're music partners. And, what if he doesn't like me back. All of this rushes through my mind as I walk back to Sonic Boom. Even though I'm so confused about everything, I cant help but smile as I walk into the store.

"Hey guys" I smile at Trish and Dez, but they don't smile back. They look very serious, that's when I notice something broken on the floor. I take a step closer and notice it's a guitar. "Wh…what happened?" I stutter, very confused to what's going on?

"N…nothing. It was an accident, some kid dropped it" Dez stutters, but I can tell he's lying.

"No. the guitar couldn't just break like that because a kid dropped it. Its been smashed, on purpose. Just tell me who broke it."

"It was Austin" Trish sighs, looking down at the ground.

"Austin? Why? Why would he break the guitar?"

"It's a really long story"

"Is he still here?"

"Yeah. He's in the practice room"

"I'm going to go see if he's ok"

"Ally! I really don't think that's a good idea" Trish says, trying to stop me, but I carry on walking up the stairs.

"Austin?" I ask as I close the door to the practice room behind me. I see him lying on the couch, his face buried in a pillow. He lifts his head up when he hears my voice. His face red, tears rolling down his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"You have a good date with Dallas" he says. Cringing as he says Dallas' name.

"No"

"Don't lie to me Ally" he scoffs. Why is he acting like this?

"I'm not lying to you. I didn't have a good time. I left as soon as I could"

"Rubbish!" he shouts, making me jump. I take a step back from him as he stands up from the couch. "All rubbish!"

"A…Austin. Your scaring me" I say, I've never seen him act like this before.

"Why him?" he sighs, running a hand through his hair. I think he's calming down.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you give your first kiss to him?"

"What? I didn't kiss him"

"I saw you Ally! His hand stroking your cheek, leaning in closer and closer"

"What were you even doing there?"

"I was just walking through. I left after he started leaning in"

"Well you didn't stay long enough to see me stop him, before he kissed me. I left because I didn't want to give my first kiss to him. And why does this even matter to you so much?!"

"You know what. It doesn't. I'm sorry" he says before storming out of the practice room.

**Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! I promise to update soon! I don't own Austin and Ally and I don't own Starbucks!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**NotALoveSong88**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Think About You**

**Chapter 8**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

What just happened? Why did he get so angry about me having a date with Dallas? He's with Kira, why should my love life matter so much to him?

He's with Kira. I forgot about that. My heart sinks as I remember that I'm the one that set them up together. But that's a good thing. Nothing can ever happen between me and Austin, I guess Kira is a good reminder of that.

"Ally, are you ok? What happened?" Trish asks, rushing into the practice room.

"Yeah, Austin just stormed out" Dez says following Trish.

"I… I don't know what happened." I stutter, sitting down on the piano bench. So many things rushing through my mind that its just leaving me more and more confused.

"Are you ok?" Trish asks concerned, sitting down next to me.

"Yes… no… I don't know""Well, what did Austin say?"

"He got really upset and angry about me going on a date with Dallas. What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but if you ask me, he's been acting strange for the past few weeks, especially when anything happens between you and Dallas. I think… I think he's jealous"

"Trish!" Dez shouts, his eyes wide.

"What are you talking about? Why would Austin be jealous of Dallas? That just…" I stop speaking when I realise that Trish and Dez are staring at me, their eyes wide. "You don't think…"

"No, I don't think so, I know so" Trish says, a smile forming on her face. "Austin likes you"

"W…what? That's impossible… how can he…" I stutter, standing up from the piano bench and pacing around the room. This cant be real?

"Its true Ally. He likes you" Trish says. I stop pacing and look at the two of them.

"Dez, is this true?"

"Yes. But TRISH wasn't supposed to say anything" he says, hissing her name.

"I'm not even sorry! I cant stand keeping that secret anymore. Ally deserved to know so we can finally get those two together"

"Wait… me and Austin can not be a couple…"

"Why? Do you not like him?"

"Well… um… I…" I stutter.

"Ally, how do you feel when Austin's hand accidentally touches your's when your playing the piano?" Dez interrupts.

"I… I don't know. Why does that even matter?"

"Think about it. How do you feel?"

"I… I feel like, there are only the two of us in the whole world. Like he understands me like no one ever will." I sigh. I jump back when I see Trish and Dez staring at me, eyes wide. Just admit it Ally. Its true.

"I like Austin" I finally admit. I give a huge sigh of relief that I actually said it.

"See! Then there is no problem! You know, I've been saying for months that the two of you make a cute couple! Now its actually going to happen! I'm so happy for you Ally!" Trish says, a huge smile on her face. Does she not realise all of the problems there are with me and Austin liking each other?

"Trish, nothing can happen between me and Austin"

"But why not!" she whines. "You like him, he likes you, just be together!"

"We're best friends, music partners! If we dated and later broke up then that's the end of Team Austin"

"But you wont break up! Your perfect for each other!"

"Hang on… he cant like me, he's with Kira"

"Oh man, I forgot about her!" Trish sighs.

"He cant like me" I say, trying to get that crazy thought out of my head. "He admitted on live TV that he liked someone he couldn't date. He couldn't date Kira because of her dad. You guys are just messing with me. Austin likes Kira, he even wrote a song for her"

"Ally. I'm going to tell you some things that I promised Austin I would never tell anyone. He wrote that song for you. You know as well as I do how much he sucks at expressing his feelings, but because he knows that you love music as much as he does, he thought it would be a good way to admit his feelings. He lied about liking Kira because he thought that nothing could ever happen between the two of you because you are such good friends. When he saw you and Dallas today, he was so heartbroken that he smashed the guitar. He loves you Ally, and if you love him too then you need to be together, because its hurting him more and more everyday. He just wont admit it"

"So? What are you going to do?" Trish says with a nervous smile. I look at them both, a smile starts to spread across my face. I'm ready for this.

"I don't know what I'm going to do next, but, I like Austin" I say, Trish and Dez jump up from there seats and crowed round me in a group hug.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

**One Week Later**

"Hi Jimmy" I say as he walks up to the table. Kira is by my side, a smile on her face. He shakes my hand and we sit down at our table.

"So, why did you want me to meet you here Austin?"

"There's something we need to talk about, and I really hope you don't get upset about a what I'm about to tell you."

"Is there a point to this?"

"I think you should know that me and Kira are dating, and we don't want to continue without your approval, so…"

"I have a strong policy against my daughter dating musicians. No exceptions" he says seriously. I can see Kira's face drop, I drop mine as well, pretending to be sad, even though a huge part of me is relieved. "But, I gotta say, the fact that you called me down here to ask for my permission proves that you're the kinda guy my daughter should be with"

"I'm sorry you feel that way… wait what?"

"You and Kira have my blessing" he says. I can see Kira's frown turn to a smile. "I'll see the both of you later" Jimmy smiles, standing up and walking away from our table.

"YAY!" Kira smiles, taking my hands as we both stand up from the table. She wraps her arms around me in a hug, I reluctantly hug her back. I'm not sure if I should be happy or upset right now.

"Austin! Austin Moon! Who's that girl? Is that your girlfriend? Are you a couple? How long have you known each other? Wait, is that Kira Starr? The daughter of Jimmy Starr?" shout several voices. Suddenly we are in a flash of lights as several photographers take our picture.

"Yes I am Kira Starr, and yes I am his girlfriend!" Kira shouts to them all. I'm so desperate to get out of here. I grab her hand and drag her away from the cameras.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

**The next day**

I lean against the counter, bored out of my mind. I haven't seen Austin since he stormed out of the practice room. Even if I did see him, I wouldn't have a clue what to say to him.

"Hey Trish" I smile as she walks into the store, looking at a magazine as usual, a serious look on her face.

"What? Let me guess, Ryan Gosling is dating a new girl and your completely heartbroken" I joke, but she continues to read the magazine, that's when I see the front cover. I quickly grab it from her to take a closer look.

A picture of Austin and Kira are on the front, hugging each other. The caption reads.

**New celebrity couple! Austin Moon and Kira Starr!**

"Ally, you don't want to read that!" Trish says trying to snatch it back, but she soon realises that I've already started to read.

"**New celebrity sensation Austin Moon recently admitted having a relationship with superstar managers daughter Kira Starr. The two were caught in each others arms in the middle of the food court at the Mall Of Miami. When asked, Kira Starr admitted that she was Austin Moon's new girlfriend…"**

I stop reading there as my heart starts to drop. I bite down hard on my lip, trying to stop the tears I could feel welling up in my eyes.

"See, I told you he liked Kira" I say with a fake smile.

"I'm so sorry Ally" Trish says sympathetically.

"Its ok, its not your fault. I guess I just realised my feeling too late" I say, just as Austin walking into the store.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Hey guys" I say with a fake smile, trying to hide how much pain I felt seeing Ally again. She's stood at the counter reading a magazine with Trish like they usually are, Ally looking as amazing as she usually is. But as I look closer I can see her eyes are watering. "Are you ok Ally?" she lifts her head up from the magazine and looks at me, a smile on her face. But I can immediately tell its fake.

"Yeah. Congratulations by the way" she says, lifting up the magazine. Me and Kira on the front, hugging.

"Wait… what…" I say shocked. I didn't think the news would be out that quickly.

"I'm happy for the two of you" she smiles before quickly walking over to the stairs and up to the practice room. I wait till she closes the door before I whisper to Trish.

"Is she ok? What was that about?" I ask, taking a closer look at the magazine. Trish hits me hard on the chest. "OW! What was that for?"

"This!" she says pointing at the picture of me and Kira. "I thought you liked Ally?!""I do like Ally, more then I can ever admit. But nothing can ever happen between us, she's with Dallas, so its time I moved on with Kira"

"You idiot!" she says, hitting me again.

"Will you stop it! That hurts!"

"She's not with Dallas, why wont you believe that! Yes, he tried to kiss her, but she stopped him. She stopped him for you"

"Wait… she what?"

"She stopped the kiss because she wants to be with you. She likes you back Austin" Trish says. I freeze where I'm standing, letting myself realise the fact that Ally, my dream girl, likes me back.

**Hey guys! **

**I am SO SO SO SO sorry about my lack of updates recently! I've been so busy with loads of school work as when I go back to school I have a whole week of exams! ****L I'm terrified! But anyway, I had loads of homework to do and then some problems with friends made me feel kinda down so I didn't feel like updating. I really hope you can forgive me! Anyway, I don't have as much homework now, and 2 weeks of school so I can update more! (in between revising of course!)**

**Once again, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates! I will try and post more over my 2 weeks off! **

**I don't own Austin and Ally! I PROMISE to update soon! Please review!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Think About You**

**Chapter 9 **

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Are… are you being serious?" I stutter, my head making me think that all of this is a dream. I can only hope this is reality.

"Yes" Trish smiles, a smile starts to spread across my face as well, I cant believe it. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I… I don't know"

"Aw come on!" she sighs. "She likes you, you like her, just date already! We all know your perfect together!"

"As amazing as that plan sounds, what am I going to do about Kira? I just asked her dad for permission to date her"

"Just dump her! I cant stand the suspense anymore!"

"I cant do that! She's Jimmy daughter! If she runs to him crying because I broke up with her its goodbye record deal!" I sigh.

"You need to find a way to dump Kira. And do it fast!" Trish says. I nod my head in agreement before rushing up the stairs to the practice room. I open the door to see Ally sat at the piano, writing in her book.

"Working on a new song?" I smile. She turns her head from her book and looks at me. She smiles back, but I can still tell how fake it is.

"Um, yeah. Just a song for me though" she says before going back to her book. I walk over to the bench and sit down next to her. She slams her book closed so I cant see it. "Can I hear it?"

"Defiantly not" she says, putting the book in her bag.

"Look Ally. I'm really sorry about what happened, with the whole Dallas thing"

"Its ok, I was stupid to even go on the date in the first place" she says, lowering her head. Letting her hair fall in front of her face.

"You weren't stupid"

"I was. I knew Dallas wasn't the guy for me, I don't know why I tried to convince myself he was" she says, lifting her head back up and facing me. A small bit of hair was still in front of her face. I moved my hand to her face and pushed the piece of hair back, keeping my hand on her cheek. "Maybe you'll find the guy for you soon" I say, staring into her beautiful brown eyes, she stares back into mine. Very slowly, both of us start to lean in. Its all real, all of it. I like Ally, she likes me back. And now, I'm going to be the lucky guy who gets her first kiss. Seconds feels like hours as we slowly lean closer and closer towards each other. I never take my eyes from hers. Our lips are only centimetres apart from each others. This is actually going to happen.

"I might find him soon" Ally says, just as I'm about to lean in closer. She pulls her head back from mine. "But you've already found your perfect girl" she says, pointing down at the magazine of me and Kira which is laid on the piano keys. I look at it and sigh. She stands up from the bench and walks towards the door. "Don't let go of her Austin" she says, the fake smile back on her face as she walks out of the practice room, closing the door behind her.

I've only just found out that I had Ally's heart, and I already feel like I'm loosing it.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I lean against the door of the practice room and sigh. Knowing that he is on the other side makes my heart ache. Did that really just happen? We were just about to kiss. And I stopped it. That was the right thing to do.

He's your best friend Ally, that's all he should be. He's with another girl, he should stay with her.

"Are you ok Ally?" Trish shouts over from the benches where her and Dez are sat. I rush down the stairs and walk over to them. I need to get out of her, before he comes out.

"Yes, I think"

"You look a little shocked" Dez says suspiciously. Suddenly his mouth drops open. "Did what I think just happened actually happen?" he says.

"Look, me and Austin almost kissed"

"What?! Really?! Finally!" Trish smiles. "Wait… what do you mean almost?"

"I stopped it"

"WHAT?! Why?"

"Because. He has a girlfriend, he should be with her, and I cant get in the way of that"

"But he likes YOU Ally"

"Well, he needs to get over me, and I need to get over him. We need to go back to being just friends!" I say before rushing out of the store.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I walk out of the practice room and go to the benches in the corner of the store where Trish and Dez are sat.

"Where did Ally go?" I ask, sitting down next to them.

"She left. Austin, what happened in there?" Trish asks. "Well… me and Ally almost kissed, but she stopped it, talking about how me and Kira are meant to be together. Did she say anything to you guys?"

"She said that you need to get over her, and she needs to get over you. She thinks that its best you and her go back to being friends"

"I cant do that! I want to be with Ally"

"Then your going to have to break up with Kira. Show Ally that you aren't meant to be together, and your meant to be with her!"

"I just have to do it. I'm breaking up with Kira today" I say, standing up from the benches, about to walk out of the store, but I quickly turn back to Trish. "Trish, do you think you could book the mall stage for tonight?"

"Um, sure. Why?"

"You'll find out later. Remember to get a crowed!" I shout as I rush out of the store.

**Later that day**

"Kira!" I say with a fake smile as she walks into the food court.

"Hey boyfriend!" she says with a huge smile. "So, what are we doing here? Have you planned a surprise date? Aw that is so sweet!" she says wrapping her arms around me, I quickly pull away.

"Look Kira, I really need to talk to you" I say as we both sit down.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Look Kira, I really like you…"

"I really like you too! I'm so glad you asked me to be your girlfriend!"

"About that…"_RING RING!"_

"Sorry" she says pulling her phone out of her pocket and putting it to her ear. "Hey Daddy!…. What?…. Are you being serious?… no… not Mr Whiskers" she says putting her hand to her mouth in shock, tears filling in her eyes. "I'll be right home" she says before hanging up and putting the phone back in her pocket. "I'm really sorry Austin. I have to go home right now, my cat Mr Whiskers has ran away" she says before rushing out of the food court. I sigh and collapse, my head banging hard on the table. This really isn't going well.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

_Beep! Beep!_

I pull my phone out of my pocket and find a text from Trish.

**Hey Ally!**

**Meet me at 8pm at the mall stage! Remember to look amazing! **

**Trish X**

What is going on? I spend a few minutes thinking of what she could be planning, but eventually do as I'm told and go to change.

I choose a simple black ¾ sleeved skater dress with pink hearts round it. A pair of simple black heels on my feet and some natural make up. I leave my hair as it is before heading straight to the mall stage.

When I get there the whole place is crowded. Loads of people talking and cheering. The stage is empty apart from some instruments and a microphone. I make my way to the front where Dez is standing.

"Hey Dez, what's going on?"

"Austin's doing a surprise concert!"

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because it's a surprise for you!" he says with a big smile before realising what he just said. He quickly covers his mouth with his hand.

"For me? Why is he having a concert for me?"

"I've already said way to much!" Dez says before the lights are lowered. The crowed starts cheering even more as the band walking onto the stage and takes there places. Austin comes on a second later and the crowed goes crazy.

"What's up guys! I'm Austin Moon and this is a special surprise concert for a girl I've been in love with for a long time, but have been to scared to do anything about it. This song is for you" he says, staring directly at me. His eyes locking with mine as he takes his place at the microphone, the band starts to play.

"_From the moment I met you_

_Everything changed_

_I knew I had to get you_

_What ever the pain_

_I had to take you and make you mine_

_(Had to take you and make you mine)_

_I would walk through the desert_

_I would walk down the aisle_

_I would swim all the oceans_

_Just to see you smile_

_What ever it takes its fine_

_(What ever it takes its fine)_

_Oh Oh Oh Ooh Oh _

_So put your hands up_

_Oh Oh Oh Ooh Oh_

_Cause it's a stand up_

_I wont be leaving till I've finished _

_Stealing every piece of your heart_

_Every piece of your heart_

_I know your hearts been broken_

_But don't you give up_

_I'll be there yeah I know it_

_To fix you with love_

_It hurts me to think_

_That you've ever cried_

_Oh Oh Oh Ooh Oh _

_So put your hands up_

_Oh Oh Oh Ooh Oh_

_Cause it's a stand up_

_I wont be leaving till I've finished _

_Stealing every piece of your heart_

_Every piece of your heart_

_Oh Oh Oh Ooh Oh _

_So put your hands up_

_Oh Oh Oh Ooh Oh_

_Cause it's a stand up_

_I wont be leaving till I've finished _

_Stealing every piece of your heart_

_Every piece of your heart_

_And I will steal us a car_

_And we will drive to the stars_

_I will give you the moon_

_It's the least I could do_

_If you give me the chance_

_Oh Oh Oh Ooh Oh _

_So put your hands up_

_Oh Oh Oh Ooh Oh_

_Cause it's a stand up_

_I'm a thief, I'm a thief_

_You can call me a thief_

_I'm a thief, I'm a thief_

_But you should know your part_

_I'm a thief, I'm a thief_

_I'm only here_

_I'm a thief, I'm a thief_

_Because you stole my hear_

_Oh Oh Oh Ooh Oh _

_So put your hands up_

_Oh Oh Oh Ooh Oh_

_Cause it's a stand up_

_I wont be leaving till I've finished _

_Stealing every piece of your heart_

_Every piece of your heart_

_Cause you stole my heart_

_Oh Oh Oh Ooh Oh _

_Call me a thief_

_Oh Oh Oh Ooh Oh_

_But you should know your part_

_I'm only here_

_Cause you stole my heart"_

Our eyes are locked through out the whole song, a smile on both of our faces. He starts to walk off the stage towards me. Even though there are people all around us screaming and cheering, I feel like we are the only two people there. The closer he gets to me, the faster my heart beats.

"Austin!" shouts a voice. Suddenly a girl crashes into Austin and we both loose the eye contact, snapping back into reality. I realise that its Kira who crashed into him and is hugging him tightly. "That was amazing! Thank you so much! This is just what I needed after Mr Whiskers went missing" she says holding him tightly. He looks up at me, his mouth open, trying to mouth an explanation to me, but I don't wait to find out what it is. I give him a small smile before making my way through the crowed and leaving the stage.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it! The song in this is chapter is called Stand Up by One Direction. (Don't hate me! I'm in love with this song and I'm going to see them on the 13****th****! I cant wait!) I don't own the song and I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Think About You**

**Chapter 10**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Ally! Ally please wait! Please listen to me!" I hear a familiar voice shout, but I ignore it and carry on walking. I knew exactly who is was, and I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to say anything to him. I had nothing to say. I kept on walking away, back to the store. I knew that it was late at night, but I didn't want to be around anyone else. I wanted to be alone in my practice room.

"Just wait!" I hear him shout before he rushes in front of me, blocking my path.

"I don't want to hear it Austin. Me and you is not going to happen. We both need to realise that. The sooner we forget this ever happened, the sooner we can get back to normal."

"I don't want to forget" he says, trying to take my hands, but I pull then back from him.

"You are with Kira. She's the one you should be with"

"I want to be with you Ally. You're the only one that I want. I never even wanted to be with Kira, its you, it has always been you" he says, taking my hands again, this time I let him. This guy can make my heart go crazy, but we cant be together.

"Austin. We can happen" I say, dropping my head so I didn't look into his eyes.

"Why not" he replies, lifting my head up. As soon as I look into his brown eyes, my heart melts.

"Because. Bad things always get in the way. Most of the time its tough for us to even stay friends, it will be even harder to stay together as couple" I say, tears filling up in my eyes as I say this. It was breaking my heart to do this, but it was for the best. I look away from his eyes once again when I see them sparkle because of the tears filling his as well. "If you don't want to be with Kira then dump her, but we can never be together." I sigh before turning around, releasing his hand. I take a deep breath as I walk away.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I cant just stand here, I cant just stand here as she walks away from me. My dream girl is walking away from me and all I'm doing is watching her. My feet start moving as I try to catch up to her. I've watched her walk away to many times, I'm not going to do it again. When I'm a few paces behind her, I gently grab her wrist, spinning her round. I don't give her time to say anything before I lean down and gently brush my lips against hers. After a second of shock, she starts to kiss me back, her hands sliding around my neck as I hold her waist. I've never needed a person in my life more then I've needed Ally. This one moment was perfect.

"Austin… I…" Ally stutters, a look of shock on her face as well as a small smile.

"Austin!" shouts another voice, making me and Ally jump further apart from each other. "Austin, why did you leave so fast?" says Kira as she walks up to us. Why does she always appear at the worst times?

"I… I needed to talk to Ally" I stutter, unsure on whether I should tell her the truth and just break up with her right her, right now.

"Well, we can talk tomorrow" she says with a small smile before walking away. Once again my heart starts to break as I see her disappear, leaving me to deal with Kira.

"Are you ok?" she asks as I watch Ally leaving.

"Um, yeah" I say, thinking about what just happened.

"Come on! Lets get back to the party! People are waiting for you" she smiles, taking my hand and leading me away.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

As I lay in bed, I keep reliving everything that happened tonight. Austin kissed me, it actually happened. As I think about it, I remember the shock and happiness of it actually happening, but then it was all ruined by Kira. I was right, whenever something good happens between me and Austin, something bad is always coming up to ruin it.

**The next day**

"Hey Ally!" Trish smiles as she walks into the store towards the counter where I'm working. "Where did you go last night? The party was awesome!"

"I just wanted to go home, I didn't feel like it"

"Was it because Kira was there?" she asks as if she's reading my mind. "Because he was looking at you through the song, not her"

"I know" I smile, unsure if I should tell her about this kiss.

"Ally, what are you not telling me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Allyson Dawson, we have been friends for years, do you really think that I cant figure out when your not telling me something?"

"Ok, ok, last night, when I left the party, Austin followed me"

"Go on…" she says, wanting to know more.

"And… Austin and I… kissed"

"WHAT! Oh my god Ally that's amazing! That's huge! That's… adorable that you had your first kiss with Austin!" she says, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"But then guess who came along to ruin it all"

"Kira" Trish sighs, calming down from her excitement. "But how was it! How did you feel?"

"I felt like Cinderella" I smile. "…Until the prince's girlfriend showed up. Then my glass slipper broke. The pumpkin exploded all over me. And the gingerbread man found a wolf in grandma's house"

"I think your mixing up your fairytales there Ally. But still, you kissed Austin! This is huge!"

"Its not that huge" I say, trying to brush it off as I go to the wall and put a guitar back.

"You just had your first kiss. This is defiantly huge!"

"I know!" I say as both me and Trish jump up and down.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I sit at a table in the food court, waiting for Kira to arrive. This was it. I needed to do it today.

"Hey boyfriend!" says a cheerful voice.

"H…hey Kira" I say as she sits down in the seat next to me, instantly taking my hands.

"Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend. I love that word!"

"If its used in the right context" I whisper, luckily she didn't hear me.

"So, what are we doing? Boyfriend!"

"Look Kira. There is no easy way to say this. I want to break up" I say before closing my eyes, prepared for her to shout at me. But I'm left confused as she gives me a completely different reaction…

"Finally!"

**Hey guys! Cliff hanger I know! **

**I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry about how late I am updating! If you really want the full explanation, here you go. I really needed to concentrate on school work, the I got 2 weeks off. I was going to update the story over those two weeks. But on the first week I was just so lazy, then on week 2 I was in Edinburgh (Scotland) and then I went to see One Direction live on the Saturday. (They were AMAZING! We got them all to do the Harlm Shake and a handstand competition between Harry and Niall. Niall won! But they were amazing! It was the best concert I've been to. (Only because I live in the UK and haven't seen R5 yet!)).Sunday was spent sleeping. Then this whole week I had exams at school so I needed to concentrate on that. (Can you tell I'm trying to give you excuses here?) But anyway, I'm REALLY SORRY about how slow an update was. I promise I will update faster this time.**

**Anyway! Thank you so so much for reading. I wouldn't be doing this if you guys didn't support me the way you do. You guys are amazing and I love you so much!**

**Thanks for reading, I will update soon. I don't own Austin and Ally. Please review!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	11. Announcement! Flashback Week!

**ANNOUNCMENT! FLASH BACK WEEK! PLEASE READ!**

**I****'****m doing something called Flashback week! (You can find out everything that's going on with my stories if you follow me on twitter NotALoveSong88 )**

**This means all off next week, I****'****m going to be updating some of the old stories I used to write and never finished! **

**I will be creating a poll which you will find on my profile, where you can vote for your favourite. The top 3 with the most votes will get a brand new chapter next week. **

**The options will be****…**

**~Winter Of Wonders**

**~Better Together Or Not A Love Song **

**~No Ordinary Day With An Internet Sensation**

**~ Its All About The Girl**

**~My Best Friends Brother**

**And finally****…**

**~I Think About You**

**So there are your options! Voting will close Sunday! So get to the poll titled Flashback Week and get voting!**

**Thanks for reading, I don****'****t own Austin and Ally. **

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


End file.
